Creepypasta
Le terme de creepypasta désigne une histoire étrange diffusée sur Internet pouvant se décliner sous plusieurs formats (image, vidéo, fichier son, texte accompagné d'images, de vidéos, de sons, etc.). Ce type d'histoire se rapproche dans son principe de la légende urbaine, dont elle ne diffère que par l'utilisation de contenu multimédia. Certaines vidéos sont bien sûr publiées sur YouTube. Définition Les creepypastas, qui sont rarement vraies de l'aveu même de leurs auteurs, servent à divertir le lecteur avec des histoires effrayantes ; c'est pourquoi un grand nombre de creepypasta ont pour thème des sujets totalement fantaisistes comme des cartouches hantées de jeux vidéo ou encore des cassettes vidéos maudite d'épisodes perdus de séries pour enfants (Bob l'éponge avec Squidware suicide : Le suicide de Carlo ou encore Les Simpson avec Dead Bart : La mort de Bart). Ces histoires sont généralement proches des histoires effrayantes populaires qui circulent tant sur Internet que dans d'autres médias. Certaines de ces histoires sont tellement populaires qu'elles devinrent plus tard des phénomènes internet. Un grand nombre de creepypastas sont basées sur des éléments similaires ; beaucoup d'entre elles ont pour origine une "image dérangeante". De même, un grand nombre de creepypasta ont pour thème un objet (jouet, personnage, émission de télévision, jeu vidéo) qui fait partie intégrante des souvenirs d'enfance de l'auteur et des lecteurs visés. Origine du phénomène Alors que de nombreux folklores se sont répandus dans de nombreuses cultures à travers des siècles, le terme de "légende urbaine" a commencé à apparaître au début de l'année 1968 et se répand alors à travers une série d'ouvrages rédigés par le professeur britannique Jan Harold Brunvand au début des années 19802. Dès lors, ce terme s'associe aux histoires effrayantes, qu'elles soient réelles ou fictives, durant l'époque actuelle. Dès les années 1990, les courriels ont permis un rapide partage de telles histoires. Creepypasta est un mot-valise anglophone (également utilisé en français), formé des termes creepy (effrayant) et copypasta (copy-paste, copier-coller, désignant un texte largement copié et diffusé sur internet), apparu à la seconde moitié des années 2000 grâce à la popularité du site, désignant des histoires « angoissantes » (creepy) diffusées sur internet. Selon le site Paranormal Encyclopédie, « les premiers creepypastas se présentaient généralement sous la forme de textes, parfois accompagnés d'images, mais certains creepypastas plus récents sont accompagnés d'une vidéo ou ne se présentent que sous la forme d'une vidéo ». Mike Rugnetta, membre du site KnowYourMeme.com, lance un projet localisé à Manhattan traçant et documentant les mèmes internet et explique que le mot creepypasta dérive du terme « copypasta », terme qui décrit des textes copiés-collés sans fin à travers Internet. D'après Google Trends, les recherches de ce terme augmentent de façon exponentielle durant la fin de l'année 2010. Liste des creepypastas Histoires * Jeff the Killer (Jeff le tueur) : l'une des creepypasta qui a remportée le plus de succès, elle raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent nommé Jeffrey, qui emménage avec sa famille et son frère Liu dans une nouvelle ville. Après une suite de péripéties, Jeff se fait bruler le visage avec de l'alcool et de l'eau de Javel, ce qui rendra celui-ci blanc et lisse. Il devient alors fou, se grave un sourire sur le visage et se brûle les paupières, puis tue toute sa famille et devient un tueur en série. La phrase la plus connue de la creepypasta est celle qu'il murmure avant de tuer ses victimes, Shh, Go To Sleep... (Va dormir). * Jane the Killer (Jane la tueuse) : Sorte de Jeff the Killer féminin on raconte que Jane était une voisine de Jeff. Après que Jeff a tué ses parents, elle a juré de se venger de lui. Elle a enfilé des vêtements noirs , un masque blanc avec les yeux et les lèvres noirs et un couteau, elle est depuis à la recherche de Jeff. * Laughing Jack (Jack le rieur) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une mère et de son enfant nommé James, un petit garçon emprunté âgé de 7 ans. Un jour, elle va entendre James parler à quelqu'un, mais quand elle va demander à qui il parlait, il va lui dire qu'il parlait avec un clown habillé en noir et blanc. Sa mère va d'abord croire qu'il s'agit d'un ami imaginaire, mais va vite se rendre compte que cet "ami" est beaucoup plus réel qu'elle ne le croyait. Laughing Jack est l'un des monstres de creepypastas les plus appréciés par les lecteurs, du fait que son personnage est assez intrigant et charismatique en même temps. On peut aussi le retrouver dans une creepypasta intitulée The Origins of Laughing Jack écrite par le même auteur, qui nous en fait apprendre un peu plus sur lui. * Laughting Jill (Jill la rieuse) : Laughing Jill est la version féminine de Laughing Jack. Elle a exactement le même physique que celui-ci, à la différence que c'est une femme. Elle a été crée exactement de la même façon que Laughing Jack, c'est à dire à l'intention d'une petite fille solitaire appelée Émilie. On la représente souvent jonglant avec deux tronçonneuses. * Eyeless Jack (Jack sans yeux) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une créature avec un masque bleu nuit qui mange des organes, pendant le sommeil des gens. Un jeune homme emménage chez son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Une semaine après l'emménagement, il entend un bruit dans le couloir de sa chambre. Le lendemain, il retrouve son ventre recousu. Le soir suivant, vers minuit, il se réveille et voit Eyeless Jack penché au dessus de son lit près à l'attaquer et lui manger les organes, mais le photographia juste à temps avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt d'à côté et apprendre la mort de son frère. * Zalgo : Une entité morbide liée à la folie, la mort et à la destruction qui apparaît, de temps en temps, sous la forme d'un visage ensanglanté dépourvue de yeux dont le sang qui coule des orbites et de la bouche est de couleur rouge ou noir, prononçant une espèce d'incantation à chaque apparition. * Kagekao, le Démon Double Face : Souvent considéré par les fans comme l'une des meilleures creepypastas japonaises, il met en scène un homme masqué qui harcèle ses victimes en les faisant souffrir mentalement. Il possède également des griffes. Il ère généralement en centre-ville et fera tout pour paraître idiot et égoïste à vos yeux. Il a un sens de l'humour plutôt "orgueilleux". * The Rake : Une créature vaguement humanoïde dotée de grands yeux ronds et luisants qui est affiliée à plusieurs histoires. * The Seedeater : Une créature mi-humaine mi-oiseau qui se nourrit d'enfants pour vivre. * Hoodie : Une silhouette encapuchonné avec un visage masqué par un smiley triste qui ère dans un désert où il poursuivra celui qui le traverse. Plus il poursuivra et plus il deviendra sombre. * Widemouth : Un petit animal ressemblant à un Furby, il inciterait les enfants à jouer à des jeux dangereux. * Sally : Une petite fille de 8 ans qui demande a ce qu'on joue avec elle. * Kuro, l'enfant de la nuit blanche : Un enfant de 10 ans qui dévorerait les gens qui passent des nuits blanches. Son histoire serait celle d'un petit garçon aux yeux exceptionnels et qui aurait été sacrifié a un rituel pour invoquer Zalgo. * The Spectral Fog : Quand un brouillard spectral se lève et enveloppe une ville, les malheureux habitants restés dehors se retrouvent enveloppés par la brume. Quand le brouillard se dissipe, les habitants ont disparu. Ont ils été emportés par des entités démoniaques ? * Strider : Créature apparaissant dans les forêts à l'aube et la tombée de la nuit. Celui qui la regarde sera pourchassé par elle jusqu'à la mort. * Ted the Caver (Ted le spéléologue) : Creepypasta qui raconte le récit d'un jeune homme nommé Ted qui, avec l'aide d'un ami, a trouvé une grotte mystérieuse durant une de leurs explorations. * The Stiltwalker : Une créature recouverte de cheveux, aux longues pattes qui mesure plus de 15 mètres de haut, qui mange les enfants. * The Grey Man (L'homme gris) : Dans les Highlands écossais existe une montagne a mesure que la brume passe sur les cairns, ils disent avoir aperçu une créature énorme et effrayante. Ils l'appellent Am Fear Liath Mor ou Le grand homme gris. Certains l'ont vu comme un vieillard en robe de sorcier, un géant ou encore un démon. Les "chercheurs de monstres" ont de nombreuses hypothèses à propos de l'origine de la bête. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un Alien, ou d'un fantôme d'une ancienne race qui aurait habité les Highland, ou encore un personnage sage et mystique. Une autre théorie prétend qu'au sommet du Ben MacDhui se trouve un portail vers une autre dimension, et que cette créature est le gardien du portail. Ceux qui ont rencontrés l'homme gris sont très peu à avoir osé s'aventurer de nouveau au Ben MacDhui. * The Pocket (La poche) : On raconte qu'une créature habite dans un vieux silo abandonné perdu dans la forêt et qui tuerait toute personnes qui entre dedans. Certain témoins racontent qu'ils ont vus la créature, elle a de longs poils noirs et un visage représentant un crâne d'animal. * Bachman Hill (La colline de Bachman) : Une ville fantôme située dans l'état du Maine qui était sujet à divers événements paranormaux et surnaturels ainsi que des disparitions et des meurtres mystérieux. Richard Bachman, pseudonyme de l'écrivain Stephen King, connu pour ses romans d'horreur et originaire du Maine, serait peut être la cause de ce fait. * The Rain-Man (L'homme pluie) : The Rain-Man est censé être un mythe d'une personnification de la pluie, soit un esprit ou un Dieu de la pluie. Ses apparitions sont rares. Beaucoup de personnes on déjà croisé l'homme de la pluie, certain disent que c'est un homme dont le corps est en eau, avec des yeux brillant qui éclair comme une lanterne. * Imptreena : Une sorte de cyber-démon aux yeux noirs et vides, à la peau verte et aux cheveux violets. Ce serait en fait la réincarnation d'une femme décédé suite à son addiction à Internet et qui jouerait des farces à ses pauvres victimes. * Knirps : Un démon allemand à la silhouette noire et aux yeux jaunes à l'origine d'enlèvements dans les endroits sombres. Il se cacherait dans les sous-sols ou les caves et enlèverait des gens pour les emmener sous terre. * Moe Doll (Poupée Moe) : Cette histoire se passe dans une ferme du Massachusetts. Les parents d'un jeune homme nommé Harry lui offrirent une poupée pour son anniversaire. Harry donnait beaucoup d'affection à sa poupée, qu'il a nommé Moe, et qui le faisait parler. Mais quelques temps après, Harry ne parlait plus, il ne faisait que parler Moe, et la famille était très inquiète. Jusqu'au jour où le père d'Harry, excédé par la rage, brûla la poupée à cause des malheurs causés par celle-ci. Le garçon fugua le soir même, et le père, parti à sa recherche, se fit retrouvé mort peu de temps après. Depuis, la ferme est fermée et la tête de Moe est accrochée sur un des murs. Il y est écrit qu'il est formellement interdit de prendre la tête de Moe. * The Boogey-Man (Le Croque-Mitaines) : Une des plus anciennes légendes. Une créature vaguement humanoïde, visqueuse et moisie sortant du placard de certaines personnes, rampant sur le sol et voulant les manger. Cette créature est similaire à un zombie et peut-être même au Rake. * The Midnight Man (L'homme de Minuit) : Une entité des ombres que l'on pourrait invoquer à Minuit pile qui chercherait à tuer ce qui n'ont pas de certaines lumières sur eux comme une bougie. Il poursuivrait ses victimes de minuit à 3h33. Lors d'une nuit d'Halloween, cinq adolescents ont voulu invoquer cet entité mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Ils ont été retrouvés morts le lendemain matin. * The MissFortune Cat (Le Chat De Malheur) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une famille qui aurait un chat démoniaque. Ce chat se serait fait posseder par une entité alors qu'il était dans une animalerie, le chat était seul dans le magasin. Dans la famille, l'un des petits garçons aurait regardé le chat dans la nuit pendant 5 secondes et le lendemain, on le retrouva mort. On dit que si on le regarde pendant 5 secondes, ses yeux deviennent rouge et on deviendrait malchanceux. * La Maison aux Jouets : Une maison assez inquiétante, avec beaucoup de jouets, peluches et de poupées qui se dit inhabitée mais une présence rode à l'intérieur. * Anansi's Goatman Story (L'histoire d'Anasi Goatman) : L'histoire suit celle d'un adolescent qui campe avec ces amis dans les bois, c'est alors qu'ils voient une figure étrange : le Goatman. Terrorisés, les jeunes gens s'enfuirent par la suite. * Ticci Toby : L'histoire d'un adolescent tourmenté après la mort de sa sœur, qui porte un chandail brun aux manches rayés, un jean et des baskets noirs et blanches et une capuche de couleur bleu foncé qui cache ses cheveux bruns. Son visage possède des cernes noires et une cicatrice sur sa joue. Il cache ses yeux avec des lunettes aux verres jaunes et sa bouche avec un masque noir. Il est aussi armé d'une hache avec laquelle il tue ses victimes. * Robert Doll (Poupée Robert) : Robert, aussi appelé Robert the Doll (Robert la poupée), Robert the Haunted Doll (Robert la poupée hantée), ou Robert the Devil Doll (Robert la poupée du diable) ; était une poupée qui appartenait autrefois à Robert Eugene Otto, un peintre et auteur de Key West en Floride. Les individus qui désirent voir Robert au Fort East Martello Museum et prendre une photo de lui, ils doivent, d'après la légende, demander poliment à la poupée, et si elle refuse (en bougeant sa tête sur un côté) et que l'individu prend quand même la photo, alors la poupée lance une malédiction sur lui et sa famille. * Jvk1166z.esp : Les connaisseurs de la franchise Elders Scrolls n’auront pas manqué de reconnaître derrière l’appellation barbare jvk1166z.esp, l’extension typique des mods propre à cette saga. Là ou d’habitude ce genre de fichier permet au choix de rendre le jeu plus réaliste, d’ajouter beaucoup d’armes ou bien d’augmenter le volume mammaire de la populace locale (sic), ce mod-ci a tout pour foutre les jetons. Dans le cas présent, il s’agit d’un mod pour Morrowind, qui change pas mal de choses. Pour commencer, tous les personnages relatifs à la quête principale sont morts, empêchant de réaliser celle-ci. Ensuite, la vie du personnage descend peu à peu, inexorablement, surtout si vous restez sur place sans bouger, et ce, à cause d’un personnage étrange, sans texture, qui vous suit partout (et que vous n’apercevez souvent qu’au moment de votre mort). A cela viennent s’ajouter un étrange NPC, Tieras, et une mystérieuse quête menant à un lieu nommé la Citadelle. La suite de l’histoire n’est qu’une lente descente aux enfers pour la pauvre personne ayant décidé de découvrir le secret de cet étrange mod. Un secret qui le mènera jusqu’aux portes de la folie. * Teddy : Une creepypasta mettant en scène Teddy un ours en peluche qui derrière cet ours se cache un jouet démoniaque. * The Cemetery (Le cimetière) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille "morte" d'une étrange maladie, réveillée plusieurs jours après l'enterrement, enterrée vivante dans ce cimetière maudit. * Home Alone (Seul chez soi) : Creepypasta sans aucun lien avec le film Maman j'ai raté l'avion. Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une personne seule chez elle un jour de neige qui apprend qu'un tueur en liberté le prend en chasse. * La Jeune Mariée : Lors d'un mariage, le couple et leurs amis jouent à cache-cache. Mais la jeune mariée disparait. Les jeunes gens la cherchent. Mais abandonnent en croyant qu'elle voulait juste les effrayer. Des semaines passent et la jeune mariée n'est toujours pas retrouvée. Tout le monde pense que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut plus se marier avec le jeune marié. Des années plus tard, une femme entre dans une remorque près du lieu de la réception. Elle y découvre le cadavre de la Jeune mariée. On pense qu'elle a été enfermée dans ce camion. Juste son visage était figé d'un hurlement. * Elsa, Thomas et Jules : L'histoire de trois enfants dans un manoir, qui tentent de tester leur peur. Elsa est une petite fille vivant seule dans le manoir. Thomas a peur des araignées et Jules a peur de l'eau. Elsa enferme Thomas dans le grenier plein d'araignées et elle noya Jules, attaché à un tube d'oxygène dans le lac voisin. Pour se venger, les deux garçons se font croire qu'ils ont peur des serpents et du noir. Elle fit ce qu'elle fit, elle les enferma dans le noir avec un serpent autour du cou. Le troisième jour, ils lui disent qu'ils ont aussi peur du vide et de la claustrophobie. Elle fit comme d'habitude, elle enferma l'un d'eux dans un endroit exégue et l'autre au dessus du vide. * La Cabane du chasseur : L'histoire d'un chasseur perdu dans les bois qui se réfugie dans une cabane abandonnée. Mais elle est pleine de tableaux effrayants. Le lendemain matin, les tableaux ont disparus et des fenêtres les remplacent... * Rabbits : L'histoire d'un adolescent, Alex, qui impatient de fêter Halloween. Dans un vide grenier, il trouve un stand presque vide, il n'y a qu'un masque : mais elle le trouve trop effrayant. Alex est déçu. Le lendemain, on lui offre un masque de lapin avec un message qui dit : "Ta maman n'est pas très gentille, effraye-là". Le jour d'Halloween, il porte le masque. Il revient bredouille, sans bonbons, mais avec un homme au chapeau, qu'il a aidé à faire les portes. Sa mère le gronde en lui demandant ce qu'était ce masque, elle prétend lui avoir donné un masque de singe. Par accident, il tue sa mère. Son père, dans un excès de rage, étrangle le garçon et le frappe. Mais Alex ne sens aucun coup. Le masque ferait-il en sorte qu'Alex devienne invincible ? Il rejoint les autres enfants tueurs portants le même masque que lui. * Le miroir : L'histoire d'un étrange miroir qui tuerait les occupants de sa maison lorsque ils dorment. * Chef d'œuvre : L'histoire d'un garçon victime d'insomnies, qui se lève en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes, sa maison est pleine de bruits bizarres, de grincements de portes, etc... Un moment, il retrouve marqué "Chef d'œuvre" sur le mur de sa chambre. Une voix lui dit "Je sais que tu es réveillé". * Réveil : La légende dit que les anges peuvent être maladroits, que si ils nous emportent pendant notre sommeil, ils peuvent nous faire tomber par accident en Enfer. * Sonnerie : Nous pouvons entendre des chuchotements lorsque on est seul ? * Le savez-vous ? : Article montrant une série de phrases malsaines. * Viens dans la cuisine : Une petite fille fut appelée par sa mère dans la cuisine. Mais le placard s'ouvre tout seul... * House.avi : L'histoire d'un étrange VHS représentant une jeune fille effrayante, qui viendrait vous hanter si vous regardez la vidéo. * BOB (Brutal Obscene Beast) : BOB est une créature à l'allure inquiétante qui se tiens debout comme un ètre humain mais qui ne possède aucun bras. Creepypastas inspirées de faits "réels" * La Fondation SCP (Secure Contain Protect) : Série de faux rapports décrivant diverses créatures surnaturelles, dangereuses ou pas, ainsi que des moyens de les contenir. Celle-ci commença par la description du SCP-173, sorte de statue de béton peinte qui ne bouge que lorsqu'elle n'est pas située dans une ligne de vue. La série fut lancé sur le site 4chan. Un jeu fut édité sur le sujet, ou l'on incarne un "Classe-D" (sorte de bouc émissaire) et ou le personnage tente d’échapper a des SCP pour trouver la sortie de l'enfers de la fondation. * Le Trombi de la Mort : L'une des rares creepypastas écrites en français racontant l'histoire de 5 personnes qui découvrent un site, où si l'on y publie une photo, le site nous la renvoie en version gore où l'on voit les personnes sur la photo massacrée, et qui, plus tard, meurent de la même façon que sur la photo envoyée sur le site. * Abandonned by Disney (Abandonné par Disney) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une vraie ville fantôme dont Disney est à l'origine, sur le thème du Livre de la Jungle, son dernier film d'animation avant son décès. Un jeune journaliste décide d'enquêter sur une des attractions du parc nommée Le Palais de Mowgli. L'attraction est complètement délabrée, le journaliste prend des photos des lieux : une cuisine abandonnée, statue de Mowgli... Souvent, le journaliste voit des panneaux "Abandonned by Disney" : il se dit que ce sont les habitants du coin qui se sont rebellés. Il entend des murmures qui ressemblent à une conversation. L'élément le plus troublant des lieux est un costume Mickey aux couleurs négatives qui va se relever et dire "Hey, tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ?". Mickey retira sa tête, laissant couler du sang jaune et visqueux. Effrayé, le jeune homme s'enfuit et voit un dernier panneau griffé et écrit différemment : "Abandonned by God". * Thisman.org : Un site internet décrivant le visage d'un homme avec un portrait robot, le visage serait apparu dans les rêves de centaines de personnes a travers le monde, les gens qui ont fais le rêve avec ce visage on décris l'homme comme "relativement amical" mais ce visage aurait conduit certaines personnes à avoir des états suicidaires voir même à se suicider, les gens qui voient ce visage en rêve pendant des périodes difficiles de leurs vie. * NormalPornForNormalPeople.com : Un site web prétendument pornographique et anciennement fermé, où on peut trouver des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles intitulée Useless.avi mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. Site faisant penser au site du film d'horreur Terreur point com. * Hatebook : Une version de Facebook trouvée sur le deep web qui serait en réalité un réseau de tueurs en série. On voit des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. * Poupée Annabelle : La poupée Annabelle du film Conjuring : Les dossiers Warren serait a l'origine de quelque meurtres. Lorainne Warren en a témoigné elle-même, Annabelle tuait celle ou celui qui la possédait. Annabelle est aujourd'hui exposée au musée de Lorainne Warren, cependant la vitrine de cette poupée est fermée a double tour et enchaînée. * The Russian Sleep Experiment (L'expérience russe d'hypnologie) : Creepypasta d'une expérience russe d'hypnologie dans les années 1940. Expérience dans laquelle cinq personnes sont laissés éveillé pendant 15 jours. * Gateway of the Lind (Passerelle sur la mine) : Expérience en 1983 sur un humain privé de tous ses sens et de tout moyen de perception de stimuli, qui serait capable de sentir la présence de Dieu. * Bunny Man (L'homme lapin) : La légende dit que si vous marchez le long du tunnel dans le comté de Fairfax en Virginie vers minuit, Bunny Man vous attrapera et vous pendra à l'entrée du pont. * The Wyoming incident (L'incident du Wyoming) : Creepypasta d'un cas de hack d’une chaîne de télévision assez peu connu. Une personne a réussi à interrompre les transmissions d’un programme local et a diffusé sa propre vidéo. La vidéo contient de nombreuses scènes de têtes sans corps prenant des poses et faisant des gestes divers et variés, jusqu’à reproduire des émotions. La position de la caméra bouge toute les 10 secondes et la vidéo est régulièrement interrompue par un sigle de présentation spéciale. La vidéo suivante montre quelques-uns de ces intervalles. Cette vidéo donnerait des vomissements, des hallucinations et des maux de têtes à ceux qui la regarde. Certains ont affirmé que c’était un phénomène paranormal, mais les spécialistes ont confirmé que ces effets ont été causés par des fréquences qui ont été jouées pendant la transmission. Dans le clip, la fréquence était entre 17 et 19 Hz. Lorsque cette fréquence est jouée pendant une période prolongée, les yeux commencent à vibrer et cela provoque ces hallucinations. Cette vidéo est significative dans le sens où c’est un des incidents de détournement de transmission les plus récents. Ce type d’action était beaucoup plus rare dans les années 80 et s’est même davantage raréfié de nos jours. Le coupable n’a toujours pas été retrouvé, et toutes les tentatives de retracer et d’analyser l’enregistrement original ont foirées. * Léguman, la saison 4 inachevée : La mini-série de Léguman qui était diffusée durant l'émission Téléchat devait avoir une saison 4 mais elle resta inachevée à cause de divers événements étranges (accidents, suicides...). * The Scariest Picture on the Internet (L'image la plus effrayante d'internet) : Creepypasta d'une image présentée comme l'autoportrait hanté d'une jeune fille qui se serait suicidée. Toute personne fixant l’œuvre pendant plus de cinq minutes la verrait bouger et serait prise de pulsions suicidaires. Il s'agit en réalité d'un artwork pour une série de science-fiction américaine. * The Wanderer (Le Vagabond) : Dans les années 1990, une jeune fille s'est suicidé après avoir visionné une photo publiée dans un vieux groupe de discussion. L'image était d'une figure - dont certains identifiés comme une femme - au milieu d'une route déserte. La figure est transparente au point que ses jambes sont à peine visibles et est éclairé par une source lumineuse inconnue venant de la direction de la caméra. Si c'est des phares, une lampe de poche ou la lumière de l'appareil lui-même n'est pas connu avec certitude, comme la source réelle de l'image n'a jamais été identifiée. Aucune caractéristique du visage ne peut être discernée, mais le chiffre est plus facilement identifiable par ses longs appendices osseux qui ressemblent à des pattes de l'araignée en partie. Ceux qui ont vu l'image ou connaissait l'existence ont appris à connaître la figure comme « The Wanderer ». * La famille X : Une famille française qui aurait disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses en 2001. Une vidéo aurait été publiée sur internet montrant deux jeunes adolescents enquêtant dans la maison de cette famille, et qui serait victime de phénomènes paranormaux. On pourrait voir à la fin de cette vidéo, l'un des deux adolescents mourir dans d'horribles conditions. Celle-ci fut directement supprimée. * La Théorie MLP (The MLP Theory) : Selon un rapport, Lauren Faust, la réalisatrice de la série My Little Pony, l’amitié c’est magique se serait inspirée de 6 filles qui allaient toutes à la même école, et sont mortes le même jour, le 19 Janvier 1989. On raconte que les héroïnes de la série étaient étrangement similaires aux 6 filles décédées et que Lauren Faust à voulu rendre hommage à ces jeunes filles. * [https://www.youtube.com/user/jeanpierreherlant Le Cas de Jean-Pierre Herlant : La légende dit que le youtuber français Jean-Pierre Herlant serait mort suite aux succès de ses vidéos. Joharno en a témoigné lui même qu'il a fait une "profonde dépression suite à son succès inattendu", une vidéo nommée [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4597i4E5O00 La vérité sur Jean Pierre Herlant] le montrerait comme un X-Files * Garfield is dead ? : ''Creppypasta tiré de la bande desinné anglo-saxonne ''Garfield . ''il met en scène Garfield dans sa maison , abandonné , ayant des illusion de Jon qui lui donne sa gamelle , et une voix qui lui fait croire qu'il est morts . Apparrement , elle a été vraiment dessiné , mais personne ne la retrouva . Creepypastas juste en images * ''Smile.dog : Creepypasta terrifiante mettant en scène l'image d'un Malamute d'Alaska exécutant un sourire d'humain et un regard troublant qui hanterait les gens qui la regardent. La véritable version est encore plus malsaine, dans laquelle une forme humanoïde sur un fond rouge sourit, mais la photo à été supprimée suite à plusieurs personnes qui se seraient suicidés après avoir eux des crises de paranoïa. Une personne la regardant trop longtemps voit la forme hanter ses rêves, et qui lui demanderait de publier cette image sur plusieurs forums. * Molly : Vidéo représentant une jeune fille effrayante exécutant un sourire peu rassurant, on raconte qu'elle serait la maîtresse de Smile.dog. * Hasard.gif : fichier sous forme de .gif qui provoque chance ou malchance à celui le regarde en entier. * Ratus.jpg : Une image d'un rat maudit. Toutes personnes qui regardent ce rat sont poussé au suicide. * The Cage : Photo représentant un Nicolas Cage démoniaque qui exécute un sourire peu rassurant. Jeux vidéos * Slenderman (L'homme mince) : un mème internet. Il met en scène une entité mystérieuse : c'est une créature à forme humanoïde à la peau blafarde et qui ne possède pas de visage, il a des tentacules noires qui sortent de son dos. L'histoire est qu'il enlèverait des enfants pour les emmener dans une forêt, et qu'avant de commettre son méfait, il apparaitrait d'abord sur des photos des enfants en question. Les premiers signes qui signaleraient la présence de Slenderman sont la quinte de toux, le mal de crâne et les écrans d'appareils électroniques qui se brouillent. Il a notamment été rendu célèbre au travers de la série internet Truble Hornets, un jeu vidéo amateur Slender sorti en juin 2012 reprend ce thème dans une ambiance horrifique, où l'on doit chercher des notes disséminées partout dans la map, avant que Slender ne nous trouve. Il y a quatre sorte de map, une forêt, une prison abandonnée, une maison et un hôpital psychiatrique abandonné lui aussi, mais le niveau qui reste le plus connu est celui de la forêt. * Ben Drowned (Ben noyé) : creepypasta qui a remportée un succès notable grâce à la qualité de son texte et à sa longueur rare. L'histoire met en scène un étudiant américain, nommé Jadusable, qui lors d'un vide grenier, va trouver une cartouche du jeu The Legend Of Zelda : Majora's Mask. Le vendeur lui offre le jeu. D'apparence similaires aux autres quand il commence à y jouer, il va très vite se rendre compte que la cartouche du jeu est en fait hantée par une sorte de fantôme nommé Ben, qui était l'enfant qui possédait le jeu avant Jadusable mais qui s'était noyé avant d'avoir pu le terminer : il a pris la forme d'un Link démoniaque avec un sourire malsains et des yeux inquiétants. * Sonic.exe : Creepypasta d'un jeu qui aurait été crée par un auteur inconnu où Sonic serait lui-même un démon, aux yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges et "pleurant" du sang en permanence. Le joueur incarnera a tour de rôle Tails, Knuckles et Dr. Eggman. Sonic les tuera a tour de rôle en prétendant jouer avec eux. Avant de tuer Eggman, une image angoissante de Sonic.exe apparaîtra où il utilisera sa phrase la plus connu, I am God (traduit par Je suis Dieu en français). La musique du Game over correspond a la musique du Game over de Sonic CD version américaine a l'envers. Dans la Creepypasta, la chose la plus dérangeante à propos de Sonic.exe, c'est qu'il nous regarde avec une expression malsaine et effrayante. Le jeu est téléchargeable sur PC et Mac. * Le Syndrome de Lavanville : Une légende urbaine qui se rallie au jeu de Gameboy Pokémon Version Verte, une édition de Pokémon Rouge et Bleue sortie uniquement au Japon, le 27 février 1996 veut que la musique originale japonaise de cette ville ait provoqué des troubles divers auprès des enfants qui y ont été trop exposé, ainsi qu'un état délirant chez son compositeur, bien que cela reste cependant une pure invention de fans, malgré sa persistance. * Herobrine : Herobrine est une légende circulant dans le jeu Minecraft. C'est un personnage humain, généralement représenté par le skin par défaut du jeu mais avec des yeux blancs, qui serait une créature possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels qui hanterait des joueurs de Minecraft, mais jamais en version crackée. Herobrine est également parfois appelé « HIM » ('lui') et serait l'incarnation d'un frère décédé de Markus Persson, dit "Notch", le créateur du jeu. Bien que Notch, après que la légende s'est répandue, ait nié l'existence d'une telle créature, le net regorge de témoignages textes ou vidéos d'Herobrine. Sur une de ces vidéos, on y voit le joueur se faire tourmenter par le spectre, et finir par une image peu rassurante d'Herobrine : il s'agit d'un zoom sur sa tête ou ses yeux sont noirs, et à l’intérieur, deux yeux humains fixent le joueur. D'autres vidéos ont vu le jour, et certaines ont même disparu mystérieusement de YouTube... * Pokemon Lost Silver (Pokémon : L'argent perdu) : Un jeu vidéo inspiré de Pokemon Or, téléchargeable sur le net (au format EXE). On y incarne Gold (surnommé comme ceci par le narrateur, il est réalité nommé "...") perdu avec des Zarbis livrant des messages comme LEAVE et son Héricendre s'appelant HURRY. Il perdra ses bras, se transformera en fantôme et combattra Red de Pokemon Rouge avec un Celebi chromatique coupé en deux. Ce jeux raconte les fins horribles des personnages mourant, remplacés ou re-crées. * SCP-087 : SCP-087 n’est pas à proprement parler un Creepypasta du jeu vidéo. Au départ, SCP signifie Secure, Contain & Protect, et est le sigle d’une association qui recense tout un tas de phénomène étranges et d’artefacts mystérieux, dont le 087. Ce chiffre désigne en réalité un escalier, situé sur un campus dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom afin de ne pas tenter les plus braves (ou les plus fous). Là où les choses deviennent bizarre, c’est que cet escalier possède de bien étranges propriétés, comme le fait de ne pas autoriser les lumières de plus de 75 watts, ou la présence d’un être bien mystérieux (référence SCP-087-1), ne disposant pas d’yeux et apparaissant aléatoirement. Reste qu’un jeu reproduisant à l’identique ce phénomène étrange est sorti il y a quelque temps, afin de visiter virtuellement ce lieu des plus étranges. Il se murmure même que certaines personnes y aient aperçu SCP-087-1. * Tails Doll (Poupée Tails) : Personnage apparu dans le jeu de course Sonic R.. À l'origine, il s'agit d'un double de Tails mais son apparence à engendré des rumeurs d'horreurs à son sujet. C'est une poupée qui se déplace comme un fantôme. Il a aussi obtenu d'autres formes qui le rend encore plus effrayant et ce qui est étrange chez ce personnage, c'est son cristal rouge. Selon le mythe, il apparaîtrai si on s'enferme dans une salle de bain, qu'on éteint la lumière et qu'on écoute la chanson du circuit Living in the City à l'envers, il s'agit du circuit dans lequel le personnage est débloqué. Une autre histoire raconte que faire le jeu à 100% le provoquerait à en sortir, il est surtout connu pour la chanson Can you feel the sunshine ?. * Luigi's Mansion's - Area 5 : '''Creepypasta de ''Luigi's Mansion's ''. Caractérisé par une zone 5 inexistante ( Moi même j'y ai joué et terminé 5 fois le jeux , je n'ai jamais vue de zone 5 ) , ou des chose paranormal se passait , mais la creppypasta se repose surtout sur la Phrase "Mario est MORT" et la tête de Mario , morte et mutilé qui tombe du plafond . * ''Polybius'' : un jeu d'arcade créé en 1981 censé être une création du gouvernement et qui causerait aux joueurs des hallucinations, des cauchemars et des états suicidaires. Le jeu aurait été développé par une société allemande nommée Sinneslöschen (littéralement effacement des sens), et n'aurait été commercialisé que dans l'état américain de l'Oregon. * ''Mario Beyond Hell Valley'' (Mario : Au delà de la vallée de l'enfer) : dans le jeu Super Mario Galaxy 2, si vous allez dans le monde Magma glacé et que vous regardez le haut des montagnes bleues en arrière plan, vous pouvez apercevoir des entités paranormales vous fixant. * ''Alice : Retour au pays de la folie'' : Jeu vidéo d'une version perdue du conte Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Caroll dans lequel Alice serait dans un pays ou vit la mort et la folie. On peut voir aussi Peter White, le lapin blanc en version humaine qui inciterait des enfants très jeunes à aller dans le pays ou ils mourront transpercés par des piques. * ''Super Mario 64, le tableau fantôme'' : Cartouche hantée de Super Mario 64 mettant en scène la mort de Mario dans différent tableaux. * ''Hypno's Lullaby'' (La berceuse d'Hypnomade) : Une vidéo montrant le Pokémon Hypnomade chantant une berceuse avec la musique de Lavanville, tout en hypnotisant tout ceux qui la regarde. Une version hack existe où on devrait le combattre contre de vraies personnes. * ''Azty and the Mower'' (Azty et la faucheuse) : Creeypasta d'un jeu vidéo peu connu sorti sur Super Nintendo, l'image montrait un raton-laveur se faisant poursuivre par une faucheuse. Ce jeu fut tellement malsain qui causa une série de meurtres et qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus. Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle le Joueur du Grenier aurait testé ce jeu non répertorié sur SNES, et que selon des fans, l'épisode est étrange et il a été immédiatement supprimé de Youtube. * ''Mortal Kombat.exe'' : Creepypasta d'un jeu de Mortal Kombat qui ressemble à n'importe quel jeux de Mortal Kombat. Tout commence avec un petit piratin cherchant à télécharger un jeu, et tombant sur une étrange Rom. Dans cette histoire, il s’agit d’une version de Mortal Kombat beaucoup plus glauque. Le jeu comporte tous les personnages de la série : 267 personnages, 500 stages, 11 fatalités par personnages. On raconte qu'un joueur nommé Layne, décide alors de disputer un combat, histoire de se détendre et de profiter un peu de cette aubaine. Deux rounds plus tard, le voilà qui s’apprête à terminer son adversaire d’une fatalité. Comme le jeu est un peu bizarre, une boîte de dialogue apparaît alors, lui demandant de choisir un nom dans une liste (il choisira le nom d’un de ses potes) ainsi que la fatalité (en l’occurrence, celle du niveau, soit l’écrasement dans une fosse pleine de piquants). Le jeu ayant crashé, Layne décide alors d’aller se coucher, pour mieux découvrir à son réveil la mort de son ami, tué exactement de la même façon que dans le jeu. * ''Luna Game'' : Un jeu centré sur l'univers de My Little Poney, qui met en scène la princesse Luna dans un jeu de plate-forme. Ce jeu n'a pas vraiment de scénario, mais il prend petit à petit place dans un univers extrêmement sombre et comporte énormément de screamers et d'images angoissantes , en particulier des images de poneys "zalgorifiés". Il existe actuellement 6 versions de ce jeu (Dont une nommée "0"), toutes téléchargeables. * ''Mr. Mix'' : Un vieux jeu PC qui date des années 1990. C'est principalement un jeu, similaire à Mario qui enseigne la dactylographie, là où il faut taper les mots dans une boîte pour faire un chef et mettre les ingrédients dans un bol. Contrairement aux jeux plus dactylographie, cependant, ce jeu est tristement célèbre pour avoir une courbe de Difficulté totalement folle , beaucoup de gens on jouer à ce jeu et n'ont jamais réussit a le finir à cause du cinquième niveau. La plupart des enfants qui ont joué au jeu M. Mix ont déclaré avoir faits des cauchemars. Pour des raisons évidentes, ce jeu ne s'est pas très bien vendu et a été tout de suite retiré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques années, quand des pirates informatiques on mis la main sur jeu. Ils ont réussi à casser le code du jeu et de contourner le cinquième niveau. Selon les rapports de ces pirates, le jeu se comporte bizarrement, si le cinquième niveau est contourné il se bloque violemment et montre des images de gens aux visages horriblement déformés, qui semblent hurler de douleur. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu , chacunes des personnes dont devenuent extrêmement paranoïaques et seules, refusant de parler du jeu et présentant des troubles de stress post-traumatiques, peu après le jeu a été totalement détruit. Deux ans après cet incident, un homme a été arrêté après avoir essayé d'enlever une fillette de huit ans dans une épicerie. L'homme a été identifié comme l'un des pirates qui a vu le niveau final du jeu. Il était vêtu d'une toque de blanc et avait un regard de malice indicible et de folie sur son visage. Lorsqu'on l'interroge, l'homme réponds I am Mr. Mix, quiet ! (Je suis Mr. Mix, chut !). * ''NES Creepypasta Godzilla Monster of Monsters'' (NES Creepypasta de Godzilla : Monstrer de monstres) : Similaire à la véritable version Nes, à la différence que c'est une version piratée et qu'en plus des monstres du jeu, d'autres qui n'y sont pas font leur apparition tel que Solomon qui a pour phrase connue "Still the best 1973" et Red, un monstre rouge au corps squelettique qui vous fixe de manière inquiétante. Il y a 8 chapitres. * ''Lonely Pikachu'' (Pikachu seul) : Creepypasta de Pokémon mettant en scène un Pikachu délaissé, abandonné et seul. * ''The Midnight Game'' (Le jeu de minuit) : “Le Jeu de Minuit” est un vieux rituel païen autrefois utilisé comme punition pour ceux qui ont brisé les règles de la religion païenne en question. Bien que c'était une tactique de frayeur pour les croyants, il y a toujours une chance de mourir pour ceux qui jouent au Jeu de Minuit et il y a une plus grande chance de peur mentale permanente. Il est fortement recommandé de NE JAMAIS JOUER AU JEU DE MINUIT. * ''Animal Crossing : Eirktown'' : Creepypasta concernant le jeu Animal Crossing : Eirktown. Quand on commence à y jouer on y voit très vite que le jeu est bizarre mais en réalité il est hanté par un certain Erik qui était l'ancien propriétaire du jeu décédé et qui terrifie le joueur. *Creepypasta Sonic the Hedgegog 2 Master System' : Une version similaire à la vraie version ou dans ce jeu on insiste à la mort de Sonic et Tails. *Pokemon Blue Tears (Bleu Larmes)'' : Un jeu Pokemon qui nous raconte l'affrontement entre Red et Blue qui se termine par la mort de Red tué par Blue pour se vengé et finit par ce suicidé. Le développeur qui à conçu ce jeu aurait tué sa femme puis se suicida et que leur enfants se suicidèrent à leur tour. Depuis ce jour aucune personne n'a jouer à ce jeu jugé maudit. * Tails.exe : Une entité ressemblant à Tails tue ce dernier, massacre d'autres notables creepypasta, avant de mourir sous d'atroces souffrances infligées par Cream. * I Hate You : Un Jeu basé sur Super Mario World ou Mario affronte Luigi. Au cours de l'affrontement ou Luigi fut tué par Mario ce dernier s'assit juste sur le bord du pont et pleura. * Le Roi Maudit de Minecraft : Si on joue à Minecraft assez longtemps, on rencontre ce roi maudit dans les terres verdoyantes ou les forets la nuit. Coiffés d'une couronne faites en chaire humaine et habillé d'un manteau ensanglanté, il tyrannise tous les joueurs en faisant pomper des creepers devant lui, répandant ainsi sur son passage des villages incendiés et des terres maculées du sang de ses victimes. Même dans le Nether, les créatures démoniaques le craignent et l'on, par peur, nommés Mercenaire76, après que celui-ci eu décapité 76 modos durant la guerre des Lames Célestes. * Smile.exe : Un jeu centré sur la série My Little Poney téléchargeable sur PC, qui met en scène Pinkie Pie. Dans le jeu vous contrôlez Pinkie ou elle rencontre ces ami puis lorsque vous rencontrez la princesse Celestia l'univers change et devient sombre et glauque , vous crosserez les mêmes poneys tous morts atrocement puis vous rencontrez une nouvelle fois la princesse Celestia qui dira que Pinkie n'a plus sa place ici , puis Pinkie tue la princesse d'une manière atroce ce qui déclenche la fin du jeu avec Pinkie Pie qui nous regarde avec un sourire particulièrement effrayant. * Nim : Un Personnage mystérieux tout blanc apparaissant dans le jeu Roblox. * Sally.exe : C'est la suite de Sonic.exe où ce dernier s'attaque à tour de rôle Amy, Cream et Sally. Au moment ou Sally est tuée par Sonic on voit une séquence du dernier épisode de la série dans lequel Sonic embrasse Sally puis on voit un mots «SONIC MY LOVE». * Super Smash Bros Melee Hidaka : Un script appelé « Char.txt », contiendrait toutes les variables et les mouvements possibles des personnages dans le jeu. Chaque personnage dispose d’un fichier TXT qui lui est attribué, qui sont tous situés dans le dossier « Char ».et on tombe sur un fichier nommé : Hhidaka.txt.Le nom Hhidaka.txt vient de Hiroaki Hidaka est le nom d'un serial killer au Japon, exécuté le 25/12/2006, le jour de la sortie du jeu. * Luigi's Mansion Shadow : Image du jeux vidéo Luigi's Mansion sur GameCube. Celle ci montre un bug d'ombre, pendant la séquence de la salle des téléphone, dans laquelle ont voit l'ombre de Luigi se pendre. Elle est la creppypasta la plus connue de Luigi's Mansion's et une des plus connue des creppypasta qui tourne autour de la Gamecube * Forbidden.exe' Série télévisées, émissions, dessins animés * Candle Cove (Baie Bougie) : Creepypasta mettant en scène une ancienne émission de télévision américaine destinée aux enfants qui ne pourrait être regardée seulement par des enfants de moins de 12 ans, les enfants de plus de 12 ans et les adultes verraient de la neige pendant tout le long des épisodes. Contenant des scènes étranges et malsaines, elle comporterait un épisode spécial, le "screaming épisode", qui serait l'épisode 12 de la saison 1, encore plus étrange et effrayant, largement diffusé sur Internet ; on y voit une succession de plans étranges, comme les marionnettes qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, avec une petite fille qui pleure et d'autres cris et pleurs d'enfants en fond sonore. Différentes images subliminales sont présentes, notamment Manbearpig (traduit par "Homme ours-cochon"), il s'agit d'un étrange personnage habillé qui porte un masque de cochon et des oreilles d'ours, il peut s'agir d'une créature ou du marionnettiste, il regarde le spectateur, et apparaîtrait un dixième de secondes avant la fin. Il y a aussi le personnage principal, Pierrot Pirate, personne plutôt effrayant mais charismatique et gentil au found de lui. Et le personnage du Skintaker ("Preneur de peaux" en français), un squelette avec des yeux de verre portant des vêtements en peaux d'enfants, est apparemment l'élément le plus troublant de cette étrange émission. * Suicidemouse.avi : Creepypasta mettant en scène une animation extraite d'un épisode de Mickey Mouse des années 1930 vraisemblablement authentique, qui aurait été écrite tard le soir par un assistant avant que ce dernier ne se suicide. Elle met en scène un plan dans lequel Mickey marche dans une rue, l'extrait est répété en boucle. Plus la vidéo passe, plus l'animation est indescriptible, les dernière minutes montrent Mickey en train de mystérieusement "étrangler" des enfants, avec d'ailleurs des cris d'enfants en fond sonore, avant de se suicider. D'ailleurs, la vidéo pousserait les gens qui la regardent au suicide. * Squidward Suicide (Le suicide de Carlo Tentacule) : Creepypasta d'un épisode perdu de Bob l'éponge mettant en scène le suicide de Carlo Tentacule. Tout l'épisode se passe normalement jusqu'à ce que Carlo, rentré d'un concerto, fixe le lecteur les yeux saignant pendant 2 minutes avec comme fond sonore des enfants criants. Passé ce délai, Carlo se munit d'un revolver avant de se le rentrer dans la bouche tout en marmonnant DO IT juste avant de se tirer une balle dans la bouche. * Dead Bart (La mort de Bart) : Creepypasta d'un épisode perdu de la première saison des Simpson. Cet épisode à l'ambiance morbide met en scène la mort de Bart. Matt Groening l'aurait réalisé lors d'une période difficile de sa vie. Au début de l'épisode, nous pouvons voir la famille dans un avion. Homer semble en colère, Marge dépressive, Lisa anxieuse et Bart éprouvait une certaine colère face à ses parents. Bart faisait le fou, il cassa accidentellement un hublot de l'avion et se fit aspiré à l’extérieur. En bas se trouvais le corps de Bart inerte. Il est marqué sur une tombe la date de mort de Michael Jackson et de quelques autres personnes connues. À la fin de l'épisode, on voit la famille Simpson assis sur le canapé dessiné de la même façon dont a été dessiné Bart mort. * Beautiful Organs (Beaux organes) : Creepypasta d'une émission télé qui passait vers 3 heures du matin sur la chaîne TV Cartoon Network pendant 1 mois, elle mettrait en scène des créatures humanoïdes rouges qui mangent des organes dans une sinistre maison. Une image de la série serait apparue pendant une demi-seconde un soir dans Bonne nuit Tiji, ce qui aurait choqué beaucoup d'enfants. Le créateur de la série aurait été retrouvé mort par la suite avec le mot "Je n'ai pas pu terminer la saison 2, les bêtes sont en colère". En réalité, il semblerait que cette creepypasta soit le SCP-610 nommée La chair détestable. * House.avi : L'histoire d'un étrange VHS représentant une jeune fille effrayante devant une maison hantée, qui viendrait vous hanter si vous regardez la vidéo. Fait penser à la cassette hantée du film d'horreur Le Cercle - The Ring. * L'épisode 31 de Téléfrançais : La célèbre émission canadienne commença en 1985 et se termina en 1986. Seulement 30 épisodes sont connus. Le dernier épisode, l'épisode 31 fut diffusé qu'une seule fois. D’après certains témoignages le dernier épisode montrerait des scènes particulièrement morbides. * CandleJack (Jack Bougie) : Creepypasta provenant d'un dessin animé diffusé sur Cartoon Network, il s'agit d'une créature couverte d'un drap noir et d'une capuche blanche qui couvre sa tête. Il est dit qu'il porte un énorme sac de toile brune où il garde ses victimes. à la seconde où l'on écrit ou dit son nom, directement ou pas, la personne qui l'a fait est collectée et devient propriété de l'esprit. On dit que ceux qui ont vu son apparence sont devenus fous au point de s'arracher les yeux. * Barney's Lost Episode (Barney le dinosaure, l'épisode perdu) : Creepypasta d'un épisode inédit de Barney and Friends montrant Barney le dinosaure qui devient un monstre démoniaque. * Blue Cat Blues (Le blues du chat bleu) : Creepypasta d'un épisode perdu de Tom et Jerry qui aurait été le dernier épisode de la série, il met en scène le suicide du chat et de la souris en passant sous un train. * Mickey and the flip mirror (Mickey et le miroir inversé) : Une cassette VHS d'un épisode perdu de Mickey Mouse, qui mettraient en scène Mickey voulant tuer Pat, Donald et Dingo ayant du sang coulant de leurs orbites. Sur l'image de la cassette, on apercevrait les quatre personnages de l'épisode fixant le téléspectateur avec des yeux vides et sanglant. * Bonnenuit.mid : Creepypasta d'une étrange version de la chanson de fin de la série d'animation Bonne nuit les petits, qui pousserait les gens qui l'écoute au suicide. Elle serait entendue dans une vidéo publiée sur Youtube le 25 juillet 2011, soit 4 jours avant le décès de Claude Laydu, le créateur de la série. Dans la vidéo, des images subliminales apparaîtraient un dixième de secondes chacune, dont certaines montrant des corps mutilés, dont l'un d'eux, celui de Claude Laydu et de l'image de 2 poupées, celles de Nicolas et Pimprenelle. La vidéo est aujourd'hui introuvable. * Rugrats Theory (La théorie des Razmokets) : Creepypasta qui raconte une théorie sur la série Les Razmokets de façon dérangeante et malsaine. * Dragon Ball Z : Vegeta's Revenge (Dragon Ball Z : La revanche de Végéta) : Une cassette VHS d'un épisode perdu de la série Dragon Ball Z , qui met en scène Vegeta qui prit de folie meurtrière et massacre tout le monde de façon atroce. Beaucoup de fans on regarder cette cassette et furent horrifier par certaines scènes gore. * Titeuf Lost Episode (Titeuf, l'épisode perdu) * Futurama Lost Episode : Not Long Enough : Un épisode perdu de la série Futurama. Quand Matt Groening avait réalisé Dead Bart au cours d'une période difficile de sa vie il réalisa par la suite un épisode de la série Futurama. Dans cet épisode on voit Fry plongé dans une totale dépression. * L'épisode perdu de South Park : Un épisode perdu de la série South Park mettant en scène les quatre garçons Stan , Kyle , Cartman et Kenny s’entre-tués. Vidéos * Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv : Vidéo présentant une image d'un homme se concentrant sur la caméra. Durant les dernières secondes, l'homme exécute un sourire peu rassurant. Selon le mythe, les 153 premières personnes qui auraient visionné la vidéo intégralement (celle présente actuellement sur Youtube n'est qu'un extrait) se seraient arrachés leurs yeux et les auraient expédiés par la poste aux administrations YouTube. En vérité, l'homme apparent sur la vidéo a été discerné et formulait pour une affaire publicitaire américaine. * I Feel Fantastic (Je me sens fantastique) : Vidéo sinistre représentant Tara the Android, un robot humanoïde féminin chantant une chanson étrange, avec une voix étrange. Ceci est en fait une expérience amateur réalisée par un américain, prouvant que la peur pouvait être provoqué par plusieurs choses à commencer par un visage sans expression. Certains Youtubers ont affirmés avoir été "mal" en regardant cette vidéo. Souvent considéré comme une "non creepypasta" et plus comme une "vidéo malsaine". * Obey the Walrus (Obéissez au morse) : Une vidéo de The Goddess Bunny nommée Obedece a la morsa (de l'espagnol, « Obéissez au Morse ») la fait apparaître dans un montage rapidement repris et diffusé sur la toile. Le document mêle des parties de son film autobiographique, lors d'une scène de danse en claquette dont la tenue vestimentaire chic et aguichante tranche avec son état physique pénible, entrecoupées d'images parfois insoutenables de cadavres se terminant avec une exposition de symboles mystiques, sur fond de musique enfantine trafiquée et de pleurs de bébés. On dit que cette vidéo aurait été créé par un culte d'Amérique latine connu sous le nom « La Morsa » (Le Morse) et il est dit que "les mauvaises choses" se produisent après avoir regardé la vidéo. * The Grifter : Vidéo pouvant donner des cauchemars, entraînerait au suicide ou pousserait la mort dans des cas énigmatiques ceux qui la scrutent. En réalité, la vidéo est un montage prélevé de plusieurs documentaires distincts. * Dancing Pig : Director's Cut (Le Cochon Danseur) : Le Cochon Danseur est un vieux film de 1907 qui relate les histoires d'un cochon qui danse . Le film fait seulement 4 minutes. Une vidéo en relation avec ce vieux film circule sur net , "Dancing Pig : Director's cut". Contrairement à la version de 1907 le film dure 7:47 et il montre d'abord un fond noir. Après une minute de noir total, l'image reviens mais tremblante avec le cochon qui apparaît sur un plan hideux où il tire la langue tout en rigolant et montrant ses crocs. On raconte que lorsque vous regardez cette vidéo l'image du cochon vous hantera toute votre vie. * Joyeux Noël : Une vidéo effrayante montrant un clown qui fait des cabrioles. La vidéo pousserait des personnes à se suicider le jour de Noël. * Suckablood : L'histoire d'une petite fille que sa mère bat à chaque fois qu'elle suce son pouce. Pour la punir de sa naïveté, elle lui raconte une histoire terrifiante : elle lui lance une malédiction, si elle suce son pouce, elle meurt. La nuit suivante, elle suce tous ses doigts sauf ses deux pouces. En descendant dans le salon, elle retrouve sa mère morte. Chaînes Francophones ayant pour thème les Creepypastas * VietoVonCreepypasta (https://www.youtube.com/user/VietoVonCreepypasta) * Pourquoi Avoir Peur ? ou Aaubes (https://www.youtube.com/user/PourquoiAvoirPeur) Catégorie:Légende